


make a wish (or not, whatever suits you better)

by norenminhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, YALL IDK WHAT IS THIS, let's pretend johnny and jaehyun are 98 liners, markrenhyuck, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norenminhyucks/pseuds/norenminhyucks
Summary: mark wished a lot of things, for example, that he could say he hated that his two boyfriends won't stop cuddling him





	make a wish (or not, whatever suits you better)

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first writing so i'm sorry if it's terrible i love markrenhyuck and i decided to do one Myself. english isn't my first language so if there's any grammar or spelling mistake let me know hehe thank you.   
> enjoy!!

mark wished he could say he was already used to having two boyfriends, mark wished he could say he hated donghyuck’s need of cuddles all the time or renjun’s need to hold his hand all day, mark wished a lot of things, one of them being that could say he was not growing tired of dating in secret with his two boys. you see, ever since the time where he was sitting on a bench in front of a coffee shop when the red haired guy had approached him with the excuse that he ‘liked his jacket’ and ‘wanted to buy the same one’ when actually, that day the weather was so hot that mark was not wearing any jacket, the boy had just brushed it off by saying _‘well i just needed a reason to talk to you, i’m donghyuck! how are you?’_ his life has been a constant rollercoaster.

 

he knew exactly who donghyuck was, the loud kid from his music class who was always called by the teacher to show his singing and piano skills, mark had always thought he was talented. donghyuck was also one half of the favorite couple in the school campus, renjun and donghyuck, they were known for dating since first year of high school and basically having rainbows coming out of them everywhere they went, they were just too soft for his like, people could tell mark didn’t quite like them, he seemed to be glaring at their way all the time and other times he straight up left the room, but everyone else seemed to love them. except for mark and his friends.

 

‘for why are they so happy all the time? they’re not even in this room and i just know they’re being all sappy with each other’ his friend yukhei had said one time, hendery was sitting beside him pinching xiaojun’s cheek to make him mad.

 

‘yeah, they’re unbearable’ mark replied

 

to be real, mark also (does not) wishes all of those had been his real thoughts, he actually thought the pair was cute, and he was not gonna lie, more than once he imagined how it would be like to be in a relationship as sweet as the one they shared, other times he wished he could join them, donghyuck was a funny guy he could have a good time with, and renjun was a smart boy he could have interesting conversations with, but he would never say those out loud to his friends.

 

it’s not like they were homophobic, or that’s what mark’s not sure of, they’ve only expressed disgust to the fact they’re always happy and bright, not much else, but still mark can’t risk losing all of his friends just to find out.

 

that’s why since that one time donghyuck had spoken to mark, proceeding to introduce him to renjun and hang out once in a while after school away from his friends at the same coffee shop where he had met donghyuck, when both confessed saying they had been interested in the boy for a while now, he has been hiding his relationship with them, too afraid of officially coming out to the world.

 

donghyuck and renjun didn't mind though, they understood and respected mark’s feelings, of course they would like to openly hug mark and kiss him with everyone watching, letting the entire world know mark lee belonged to them and only them. but they could work with what they had, as long as the three of them trust and love each other, the rest of the world didn’t seem so scary.

 

the three boys were currently at donghyuck’s house, where they would always hang out just to lay down and have time with each other. right now, donghyuck and renjun were playing some video game while mark was laying on the sofa thinking to himself about this whole situation.

 

‘hyuck, he’s doing it again’ renjun whispered quietly to the red haired boy.

 

‘i see him, every time he spaces out i wonder what’s on his mind, he does it way too often’ 

 

‘you know i can listen to you, right?’ mark said without even taking one glance to the two boys looking at him with worried eyes. donghyuck was the first one to talk.

 

‘yes we know it mark, we are a little bit worried about you, everytime you are not doing anything you get lost in your thoughts, and everytime we ask about it you say it’s nothing, we know that’s not true because there’s something seriously worrying you’

 

mark felt bad, he knew renjun and donghyuck had noticed that he sometimes distances himself a little bit from them. he couldn’t try to deny it anymore. he patted each of his sides, encouraging the boys to sit beside him.

 

‘you know, i’m just a little tired of hiding, and i know i’m the one that asked for it because i’m scared of how my friends can say. what if they hate me for the rest of their lives? i can’t live with that, guys, i care about them like i care about you, i can’t pick a side. you’ve been patient with me and i’m extremely grateful for that. you are the best thing i have right now and i couldn’t ask for anything better’

 

both boys had looked at mark with sad eyes while listening to him, they took an understanding glance at each other because they knew this was coming, they knew this was bothering mark more than he tried to show them, it pained them that he was going through all of that but he wouldn’t let them help him. this time renjun was the first one to say something.

 

‘mark, you know everytime you feel like this please let us know, we are a team now and we will always try to help you and support you, coming out is difficult and we are very aware of it, look at me, i had to come all the way to korea because my parents kicked me out of our house and my cousin kun, who lives in goddamn jeju was the only one who allowed me stay with him until i figured out what to do. but please we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s on your mind’

 

donghyuck nodded and hugged mark on one side.

 

‘what renjun said, thankfully i was lucky my parents accepted me, but i know it’s not easy, do it when you’re ready and feel comfortable enough. we will love you regardless.’

 

‘thank you so much, both of you, i love you’ mark said on the verge of tears, softly pressing kisses on his boys’ lips, they were short but full with promises that soon, everything will get better.

 

-

 

2 weeks had passed since that moment at hyuck’s home, mark felt more relieved now that his boys knew what has been haunting him for a while, the thoughts were still there, but he didn’t feel pressured to come out anymore. clearly he would love to do boyfriend things with them on public, he would someday. he wished. (he did that a lot)

 

it was lunch time when he grabbed his bag and left the detention room, he was put there thanks to ms. lee, he wasn’t even doing anything, it was hendery’s fault for throwing shattered pieces of paper at her when she wasn’t looking. they were walking through the hallways on their way to the cafeteria, hendery by his side telling him a story of him and yukhei getting drunk the party that had taken place this sunday which ended with both hendery and yukhei sleeping on the sidewalk inside a trash bag, they didn’t know how, but it happened. mark didn’t attend the party, he told his friends he would study for a test when in fact he spent the entire weekend cuddling with his boyfriends. 

 

it was funny how mark, hendery, xiaojun and yukhei had the reputation of the school’s ‘bad boys’ who would cause trouble all the time and spent more time in detention than in the classrooms, people were scared of them, even the seniors who were barely one year older than them. it was funny because in reality mark was a soft boy inside, just like his boyfriends, he guessed that’s why they clicked so quickly.

 

the arrived at the cafeteria and spotted their other 2 friends already sitting on top of the table located at the center of the room like they owned the place, they kinda did if you thought about it. 

 

hendery and mark made their way to them and sat down on the bench around the table like normal students. they didn’t have the chance to say anything before yukhei spoke up

 

‘guys, did you hear about what happened?’

 

‘not that i recall, what’s it about?’ hendery’s noise ass asked

 

‘it’s about renjun and donghyuck, y’know, that cheesy annoying couple’

 

as soon as mark heard this his head snapped in surprise at yukhei’s words, something had happened with them? why wasn’t he aware of it?

 

‘what happened to them?’ mark sounded more desperate that he had wanted, but he couldn’t hide the fear that something DID happen to his boyfriends. 

 

‘dude, why are you so interested on them all of the sudden?, i thought you didn’t care about them’

 

‘yeah, you didn’t either and you brought up the subject. yukhei, what happened?’

 

‘damn, chill a bit. and fine, apparently a group of seniors started to harass them as soon as the lunch hour started, you know jaehyun and that guy who always follows him around, johnny? they started to call renjun and donghyuck names and being very homophobic and rude towards them, both of them kind of ignored it at first but it all scaled up when johnny pushed renjun to the ground and he hit his head, it wasn’t big but it did look like it hurt. then donghyuck wanted to fight and tried to hit him, but jaehyun was faster and also pushed him to the ground, then the principal arrived and stopped it from going to majors and have an intense fight, huh, who would’ve thought that a soft boy like donghyuck had it in him to try and fight someone. you both were at the detention room so you missed it all, but yeah, that’s what happened’

 

did mark hear that right? two seniors were harassing his boyfriends and he was just hearing about it now? why hadn’t they called mark as soon as it happened? he didn’t care about anything else at this moment but to find them. and let jaehyun and johnny know their place. mark was not even paying attention to what hendery was saying at the moment, but he did catch his final words

 

‘- i mean i don’t like that they’re all over each other the entire day, but who cares if they’re two guys dating each other? it’s 2019 c’mon, aren’t we supposed to be the tolerant generation with these things?’ both xiaojun and yukhei nodded at this statement. mark felt a warm feeling on his chest, his friends were supportive of the lgbt community and he’s finding out just now. he was feeling glad, but he had other business to take care of first.

 

‘hey yukhei, do you perhaps know where renjun and donghyuck are right now?’ mark asked as he stood up from his seat ready to leave.

 

‘uh, i think they went to the nursery to get renjun’s head checked, i’m telling you he hurt it pretty bad. why do you wanna know?’

 

‘i’ll let you know later, i’ll let you all know. i will once and for and all’

 

his friends looked confused, but he couldn’t just sit there when his boys were going through pain, he ran as fast as he could to the nursery.

 

when he walked in, the sight in front of him made his heart ache, renjun was sitting on one of the nursing beds while donghyuck was standing up pressing a bag of ice to his head, donghyuck had his back turned to the door but he could still see renjun’s face, and he was crying.

 

‘oh my god, renjun’ 

 

donghyuck turned around to find mark standing there, looking heart-broken, with watery eyes, and a bit of what looked like anger on his face. none of them said anything while mark started to walk closer to them, until he was also in front of renjun, he held his hand and dropped on his knees while looking at renjun in the eyes. ‘oh my god, renjun’ it was the only thing he could say at the moment.

 

‘hi mark, i guess you found out about what happened’ renjun said looking down at him, with a smile that couldn’t reach his eyes. mark stood up

 

‘of course i found out, why didn’t none of you call me? or even texted me to come and find you?, i know our relationship isn’t public but honestly i don’t even care at this point, i’m hurt you didn’t even let me know about it because you know i could’ve done something, and i will do it, it won’t stay like this.’

 

‘it’s not because of the public thing, we didn’t want to worry you, those guys were being assholes and that’s all they ever will be. they don’t deserve your attention, and gladly it was a big thing and we are both okay. please, just look at us’ donghyuck spoke for the first time.

 

‘still, i will do something about it, yukhei, jun and hendery are lgbt supporters and i found out just now, they will help me, and you won’t stop me because they will get what they deserve’

 

‘mark please-’ renjun wanted to beg

 

‘no ‘ _ mark please’ _ , i’m going now, you stay here and make sure you heal quickly’ mark kissed the part of renjun’s head where the ice was placed previously. ‘i love you both, a thing like this won’t happen ever again. i’ll make sure of it’

 

as soon as those words left his mouth, mark stormed out of the nursery and back to the cafeteria to find his friends. they were still sitting at the same table and chatting. as soon as he reached them, he caught their attention and told them to follow him and help him find jaehyun and johnny without asking any questions, he would explain everything to them later. but they had some asses to beat.

 

he found jaehyun and johnny leaning against the lockers, laughing and talking as if they hadn’t hurt two boys who didn’t even do anything less than a hour ago.

 

‘YOU TWO’ mark yelled as he got close at them. if you had asked at the rest of the students who were at the hallway, they would say they almost shat their pants at the sight of a scary-mad looking mark and his friends following right behind. everyone knew those 4 could fight, but no one ever made them mad enough to prove it. until now.

 

‘mark lee, what do you want? you know you don’t scare me. you may intimidate the entire school population but that won’t grow on me’ jaehyun said with a smirk in his face that annoyed mark more than he wanted it to.

 

‘you might not know this, because apparently your brain won’t process information correctly, but harassing people just because they’re out there living their lives is not cool’

 

jaehyun laughed ‘oh, so this is about the two homos from earlier? c’mon mark, they’re disgusting, and defending them? that’s too low for you, everyone knows you hate them and would do the same thing as i did, but you won’t cause you’re a baby’

 

‘would i? harass two people just because they’re being happy? what’s up jaehyun, are you perhaps jealous they are brave enough to show it? maybe you’re the scared baby who would harass people instead of facing his own problems’ mark had a one-sided smile on his face, he was trying to tease jaehyun.

 

‘now you fucking listen to me-’ jaehyun tried to raise his hand to throw a punch at mark, but he was fast enough to take a grip of his wrist to even do anything, and at this point, they had a crowd around them with their phones recording waiting for a fight to get started. truth is they had the advantage, four against two.

 

‘no. you listen to me, you better think twice next time you decide to harass someone just because their happy. and better watch out if said people have another boyfriend who is ready to beat anyone’s ass if they even try to lay a hand on them.’

 

everyone gasped and then, there was silence, no one was expecting this coming from mark, the one who seemed to hate renjun and donghyuck the most out of the entire school. mark’s friends were as shocked as everyone else was, they couldn’t believe their friend hid this from them this entire time.

 

jaehyun and mark were starting at each other dead in the eyes, mark making more pressure on his grip of jaehyun’s wrist. at that moment, mark could hear donghyuck’s voice coming from the back.

 

‘mark! baby please, stop, i told you he’s not worth it’ both renjun and donghyuck came running to take mark away from jaehyun.

 

‘well would you look at that! we don’t only have two homos on our school, but we have three! how amazing is this! who would’ve thought that out dear bad boy markie was one of them, damn, they really washed your brain mark.’

 

before anything else was said, yukhei was the one who stepped in- ‘keep it jaehyun, you’re the only idiot who thinks this way, no one else seems to have a problem with renjun and donghyuck besides you, i suggest that you leave and leave them alone. say anything to them or mark ever again and we’ll come for you, the entire school will’

 

with this, jaehyun left as quick as his legs allowed him to, johnny stayed behind him with a sad look on his face

 

‘i’m really sorry, i hope you’re all happy’ he left behind jaehyun.

mark looked at yukhei with a surprised look on his face, but also a thankful one.

 

‘hey! don’t look at me like that, i love you man, even if i’m hurt that you didn’t say anything to us, your best friends, i support you and that will never change. plus, i’m gay too mark, i’m so close of getting jungwoo from the senior class to date me, i can’t believe you’ yukhei smiled brightly at mark, then looked at renjun and donghyuck- ‘you’re both good boys, i hope you’re taking care of our baby markie very well, he’s kind of a dumbass most of the time, but he’s a good person with a pure heart

 

donghyuck and renjun just laughed.

 

‘yes we know, thank you so much. he was very worried of coming out and being rejected by you’

 

hendery gasped at those words- ‘mark bitch! i can’t believe you thought of us like that, we hate the cheesy bullshit but that also applies to hetero couples, not only to the gay ones. we love you even if you’re an idiot’

 

‘yeah, you talk as if you were high all the time’ xiaojun stopped his words and smiled at mark  ‘but we love you like that. and it’s amazing you got yourself not only one but TWO boyfriends, lucky bitch. i love you’

 

-

  
  


they were all now sitting at the coffee shop where the trio always had their dates, just that this time, mark’s friends were with them.

 

‘but you know, mark, the match is weird, you hate skinships and they’re the definition of affection’ xiaojun had said said

 

renjun had to laugh at this while taking a sip of his coffee- ‘oh, and i can’t believe you think mark hates skinship, he’s the one who lays in the middle when we all cuddle, cause he can’t stand not having his  _ ‘two angels by his side all the time’ _ ’

 

‘yeah! he’s also the one who hides my phone and says that if i want it i have to pay him 5 kisses before he gives it back to me, but also he always says it’s never enough and we end up having a full make-out session, just because he can’t be a normal boyfriend and ask for his kisses directly’

 

mark was flustered at this point, but he was happy, so happy he could finally hold their hands in public, kiss their noses, kiss their lips, tell them ‘i love you’ anytime he could, he was happy he could now hang out with his best friends and his boyfriends anytime he wanted to, he had all he had wished for. finally.

  
  


while they were sitting at the coffee shop he looked at each of his boyfriend’s faces with a fond look in his eyes.

 

donghyuck gave him a questioning look- ‘you haven’t stop smiling, your face is glowing.’ renjun also turned around to listen to the conversation.

 

‘i know, i’m just happy that we’re finally here together, not hiding, i’m happy i don’t had to wish anymore to be able to kiss both of you whenever i want to, to hold your hands, to call you  _ mine  _ in front of everyone, i want to show the world i have the most beautiful boyfriends to exist.’

 

renjun and donghyuck smiled and both leaned in to kiss each one of mark’s cheeks. they were also happy they could finally hang out with mark outside donghyuck’s house.

 

‘can’t y’all text each other this shit’

 

‘shut up yukhei’

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO THAT WAS IT, if you got this far thank you for reading and keep loving markrenhyuck, the superior trio.


End file.
